


Verdade e Mentiras

by Melime GreenLeaf (Melime)



Category: Jessica Jones (TV)
Genre: Angst, Canon-Typical Violence, Canonical Character Death, Community: femslashficlets, Experimental Style, F/F, Implied/Referenced Character Death
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-07
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-29 01:32:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime%20GreenLeaf
Summary: 60 mentiras, 1 verdade.





	Verdade e Mentiras

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Truth and Lies](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10843713) by [Melime](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melime/pseuds/Melime). 



> Escrita para a comunidade [femslashficlets](http://femslashficlets.dreamwidth.org/), desafio #051 - truth/lies (verdade/mentiras).

Aqui estão algumas coisas:

Jessica odiava Patsy desde a primeira vez que a viu na escola, e disse para quem quer que ouvisse que não havia nada de genuíno sobre ela. [falso]

Patsy nunca viu Jessica antes do acidente, e não queria ter nada a ver com ela. [falso]

Patsy não se importava por ter feito Jessica chorar quando falou sobre os pais dela, e não se sentia culpada por não ter tido mais cuidado perto dela. [falso]

Jessica não viu os hematomas. Ou ela viu, mas isso não importava, porque ela não podia se importar menos com tudo isso. [falso]

Patsy não queria ser resgatada, muito menos por alguém com superpoderes, como se fosse uma donzela em perigo de um conto de fadas ruim. [falso]

Patsy jamais perdoaria Jessica se ela tentasse lhe salvar. [falso]

Jessica podia ignorar todo o abuso que testemunhava, e não se importava com o Dorothy fazia com Patsy. [falso]

Patsy não queria ser salva, não precisava de ajuda. [falso]

Jessica faria qualquer coisa para manter seus poderes em segredo, mesmo que significasse nunca ajudar ninguém, porque ela não poderia lidar com isso além de tudo que estava acontecendo em sua vida. [falso]

Patsy denunciaria Jessica. [falso]

Jessica nunca pensou em ajudar Patsy e só agiu porque não estava pensando naquele momento, se estivesse, teria ficado na sua. [falso]

Patsy não podia esperar para ir o mais longe possível da Cidade de Nova York e nunca voltar, mesmo se isso significasse deixar toda a sua vida para trás, inclusive Jessica. [falso]

Jessica só estava ficando com elas enquanto era menor de idade, e só porque não conseguiria fugir para longe antes de ser descoberta. Assim que fizesse dezoito anos iria ir embora e nunca falar com nenhuma dessas pessoas de novo. [falso]

Elas não queriam dividir um apartamento, só era mais barato assim e em geral a opção mais sensível, e isso de modo algum refletia em suas opiniões pessoais no assunto. [falso]

Trish não tinha problemas com seu apelido anterior, e não chorou da primeira vez que jurou que jamais seria chamada assim novamente. Ele de modo algum a lembrava de tudo o que a sua mãe lhe fez passar por causa de sua carreira. [falso]

Jessica não ajudou Trish a escolher um novo apelido. [falso]

Jessica nunca pensou em beijar Trish. [falso]

Trish esperaria que Jessica agisse primeiro. [falso]

Jessica não retribuiu o beijo. [falso]

Elas só eram crianças, ainda se acostumando ao que significava serem adultas, e o beijo não significou nada. [falso]

Trish só amava Jessica por causa dos seus poderes, pelo quão excitante era estar com alguém que podia a fazer em pedaços a qualquer momento, sabendo que ela não faria isso. [falso]

Jessica não amava Trish. [falso]

As coisas eram simples entre elas, sem complicações. [falso]

Amor era uma coisa simples. [falso]

Jessica não queria ser uma super heroína, e gostaria que Trish parasse de a forçar para isso. [falso]

Trish só queria que Jessica fosse uma super heroína porque ela não tinha nenhum poder, e queria viver através de alguém que tivesse. [falso]

Nada mudou quando Jessica foi levada. [falso]

Trish não se preocupou com Jessica. [falso]

Trish acreditou no que Jessica lhe disse pelo telefone. [falso]

Jessica não sonhava em voltar para casa para ficar com Trish. [falso]

Jessica não temia que Trish não a amaria mais, agora que isso tinha acontecido. [falso]

Jessica contaria para Trish o que tinha feito com Reva, mesmo se isso significasse o risco de a perder. [falso]

Trish jamais teria perdoado Jessica por matar Reva. [falso]

Trish mandou Jessica para a terapeuta porque não conseguia mais lidar com o trauma dela. [falso]

Jessica odiava a terapeuta por princípio, e jamais seguiria qualquer dos seus conselhos. [falso]

Jessica não tinha estresse pós-traumático. [falso]

Trish podia suportar não ter Jessica em sua vida. [falso]

Elas não sentiam saudade uma da outra. [falso]

Jessica estava afastando Trish para a manter em segurança. [falso]

Jessica estava fazendo o que era melhor para Trish. [falso]

Trish não tinha problemas em dar a Jessica todo o espaço que ela precisava. [falso]

Amor era uma coisa fácil. [falso]

Jessica não era uma heroína. [falso]

Trish sabia o que fazer para ajudar Jessica. [falso]

Trish não tinha medo de Kilgrave. [falso]

Jessica pensava que a coisa mais importante do mundo era impedir Kilgrave, independente de quem se ferisse no processo. [falso]

Jessica não continuava com medo de Kilgrave, e temendo o que ele pudesse fazer ela fazer. [falso]

Jessica não se importava que Trish tivesse um namorado novo e estava feliz por ela estar encontrado felicidade sem ela. [falso]

Trish não estava tentando se vingar de Jessica por toda a dor que ela lhe causou, nem um pouquinho. [falso]

Trish aceitaria isso se Jessica decidisse desistir da sua vida para garantir que Kilgrave jamais ferisse outra pessoa. [falso]

Jessica seria capaz de seguir em frente se Trish morresse. [falso]

Elas podiam sair correndo, fugir de tudo e só deixar todas as outras pessoas lidarem com Kilgrave e os problemas que ele causou, elas podiam deixar todo mundo para trás para se protegerem sozinhos. [falso]

Trish não odiava o fato de que o único modo disso funcionar seria se Jessica matasse Kilgrave. [falso]

Jessica não estava com medo do que ela sentiria com o matasse. [falso]

Jessica não teria pesadelos sobre o beijo, e sobre o que ele ameaçou fazer com Trish. [falso]

Jessica não sentiu nada quando o matou. [falso]

Jessica jamais seria uma heroína. [falso]

Tudo ficaria bem agora. [falso]

Amor era uma coisa fácil e amor era uma coisa simples. [falso]

Tudo tinha voltado ao normal. [falso]

Elas se amavam, e essa era a única coisa que importava, e elas sempre ficariam juntas não importa o que acontecesse, mesmo que elas soubessem que esse não era o fim dos seus problemas, e que Jessica não podia desprezar os seus poderes agora, porque a coisa mais importante para as duas era manter a outra segura e feliz. [verdadeiro]


End file.
